


Enter, Children of FairyTail

by hipster_okami4210



Series: Enter the Dragon Slayer [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: My First Fanfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipster_okami4210/pseuds/hipster_okami4210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the assassin walked through the remains of the town, she stopped in front of what was the town guild. Holding back the guilt and fear, she continued to search for survivors, killing any, if there were any. There was no going back, she couldn't undo all the mistakes she had made. Not now, of course; but that chance for redemption would come later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic!! I hope you enjoy it!! Please leave comments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lone figure wandered through the destroyed town. Stopping at the guild, or what was left of it, the assassin knelt down. She began to search for survivors, if there were any. As she searched, the female assassin began to wis.   
>  Wish for a chance at freedom, at true redemption from her current life. She could not change what had been done, nor could she pray for a miracle.   
>  No, this was her life. There was no going back, and there was no going forward.

Prologue  
A lone figure wandered through the remains of a town, unafraid of the dangers the situation presented. The figure was none other than the assassin who had destroyed the town, surprisingly. The assassin stopped in front of the town guild, which was now a large pile of rubble. She began to sort through the remains, searching for anyone who might have survived, finding one lonely survivor. The survivor was a young man, a mage, with serious injuries to his entire body. The female assassin was about to take him prisoner, but decided against it. She was, in fact, concerned for his safety and health. The girl did not want her guild to hurt the man any more than he already was. Choosing to leave him in the ruins, the girl pulled out a hunting knife, made of a dragon's tooth and ivory. Lifting the knife in the air, she lowered herself next to the man's face so he could hear her. "Forgive me for what I am about to do. I am simply saving you from even more pain." In an instant, she slashed the man in the throat, killing him in seconds. Blood dripping off the blade, the assassin girl sheathed the weapon, walking back to where she came from. As the sun set, she entered her home, the dark assassin guild, Hell Hounds. Before going to sleep, the girl prayed to the heavens once again. 'Please protect all the townspeople, especially that young mage. Help them to forgive me, to forgive these men, and all that they have done.'

(It's the year X776, another ordinary day at Fairy Tail, a wizards' guild.)  
Gray Fullbuster and Cana Alberona were talking to each other one day, like brother and sister. Cana was currently trying to read Gray's future, which was taking longer than usual. "Cana, what's taking forever? Are you trying to copy the movements of a snail?" Gray questioned. "No, I'm not trying to copy a snail, dummy. It's just, the cards aren't showing me anything. Normally, they'd show me something by now, but they're not." Cana retorted back. Whilst the two friends were arguing, Master Makarov walked out of his office into the hall. Everyone went silent, thinking the Master was going to say something important. "Ok brats, listen up!" Cana and Gray immediately fell silent upon hearing the Master's order. "I have a job for some of you to do. It's pretty dangerous, and there will be some violence and some." Makarov explained to the quiet guild. "Who are you gonna send, Master? Gildarts, or someone else? Wakaba and I are willing to take this job." Macao Conbolt said, his buddy Wakaba nodding in agreement. "This isn't for either of you!! Now, where was I? Oh, yes!! Cana, Gray, you two will go on this job!" Master declared aloud. The two children sat in shock, mouths agape at the task suddenly given to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makarov has plans for three special youngsters. Cana, Gray, and Laxus are forced to work together. What does the Master need to say before they leave? And why does the job involve Dragon Slayrs?

"But, Master, didn't you say there would be VIOLENCE?!?!?" Macao questioned. "EXACTLY. That is why Laxus will be accompanying them." Makarov calmly stated. "WHAT?!?!?" The entire guild flipped out at this; Laxus never worked with ANYBODY. Why did Master Makarov want him to work with Cana and Gray?? "Yes, I know that sounds stupid, but it's the truth. If we send anyone older, the mission won't work. By sending youngsters, they have the element of surprise. Nobody would expect CHILDREN to be sent on a dangerous mission." Makarov began unfolding his plan (most of it) to the guild. Taking Cana, Gray, and Laxus into his office, Makarov told them the plan. "There is an assassin's guild near Magnolia. Now, this guild has destroyed many towns and villages, killed many people, and ruined many lives. They are extremely hostile, and take in anyone who wishes to be a killer. I want to send the three of you to infiltrate the guild. You will infiltrate the dark guild and destroy it in from the inside out. There is something very crucial that must be achieved. The guild members, the master included, must be defeated and apprehended. One of the members, however, is to be spared from any harm." Cana and Gray attentively listened to the plan, Laxus listening but not caring. "Why the one member? What's so special about that one?" Gray asked, curious about the circumstances. "That member is special. Now, when I say special, I mean like 'Laxus special.' Got that?" Laxus, upon hearing his grandfather call him "special," became intrigued with the plan. "What do you mean, special like me, Gramps?" Laxus asked. "That's the best part of the plan. The person who is to be spared is a young girl, about a year younger than Laxus."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's another Dragon Slayer in Fiore. Laxus becomes obsessed with the idea of another Dragon Slayer. What does she have to do with the dark guild Hell Hounds?

Startled, the three kids grew confused with what the old man said. A girl about Laxus' age? Why is she in the dark guild? Why do we need to spare her? Reading their thoughts, Makarov continued to speak. "The girl is an extremely powerful mage, and a dangerous one at that. Now, don't think I'm lying to you. The girl is a 'Dragon Slayer,' and a First Generation, at that. She does not need that kind of home, nor does she need the members as her family." "Ehhh?!?!? A Dragon Slayer?? First Generation?? Gramps, what does this all mean?!?!?" Laxus shouted, full of confusion and bewilderment. "Laxus, calm down and I will explain everything." "How can I?!?! I want answers, Gramps!!" Cana and Gray, scared at the current situation, huddled together near the corner. They were scared of Laxus, afraid he might attack the Master. After Master managed to calm Laxus down, he sighed before sitting down. "Now, before I send you off, I will answer Laxus' questions." "Finally!!!" Laxus exclaimed. "Quiet! Now, Laxus, you are not the only Dragon Slayer in this world. You are what they call 'Second Generation,' a 'fake Dragon Slayer.'" "I know I'm a 'fake,' and that I'm a Second Generation. But how is this girl a 'First Generation' Dragon Slayer?" Laxus said, now annoyed but confused still. "Now, a First Generation slayer is an 'authentic' Dragon Slayer. These individuals are raised and trained by an actual dragon. They learn their magic from the dragon. Example: an earth Dragon will teach a child Earth Dragon Slayer magic. The element of the dragon becomes the element of the child's magic. That is how First Generation Dragon Slayers are born."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the day comes to an end, a journey began. Three Fairy mages begin the journey to a dark guild. Their secondary objective: save the female Dragon Slayer.

The three mages sat in silence, stunned at the old man's words. 'Kids can be taught magic from a real dragon?!?' Laxus was incredibly shocked at what he had just heard. So dragons do exist, if other kids can learn Dragon Slayer magic from them. Makarov watched the young mages process all the information he had just given them. I should send them off now. Give them time to discuss the plan to themselves. "Ok, brats!! You kids will leave for the guild tomorrow morning!!" Cana, Gray, and Laxus sighed in relief, glad this "meeting" was finally over. "You are dismissed. Good luck, and come back safely." With that, the three got up and headed for the door. Before they could leave, Makarov gave them one last piece of advice. "Oh yeah!! Hey, brats!! If possible, bring that girl back to Fairy Tail, if she decides to." Cana and Gray turned around at this, taking the advice into consideration. "We'll try our best, Master. You can count on us." Cana said with a bright smile on her face. Walking back out into the guild hall, the newly appointed teammates turned to face one another. "Why don't we meet up here at, um, 9 A.M.? That way, we can have breakfast and leave during the day." Gray offered. Cana eagerly agreed,"Yeah! We leave in the morning and arrive at the destination during the day." Both Gray and Cana agreed upon the time of departure, however, there was one person who hadn't agreed yet. Looking at Laxus, the younger mages stayed in the same place until he felt uncomfortable. "Ugh! Fine, whatever you say." Laxus said, eager to get away from the energetic youngsters. Upon reaching a "mutual" agreement, the group split up and went home to prepare for the long journey ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first destination is to Oshibana. With the dark guild located in the mountains, the gang decides to stop in a city first. How long will it take for the mages to arrive at the guild?

The next day, Cana showed up at the guild at 8 in the morning, ready to go. She had two bags packed, in case the job went longer than expected. Guess today's the day. Let's go find Gray and see if he's ready, too. Cana entered the hall, immediately scanning the place for her friend. As she searched for Gray, Laxus walked up to her with a bag slung over his shoulder. "Hey, Cana, right? I'm ready to go, even if it's an hour early." Cana looked up at the older Dragon Slayer, smiling brightly at him. "Ok! I'm ready, too. Now we just need to find Gray." Laxus looked confused. "The little ice mage? I think he showed up a while ago. Said he wanted to see the Master for something." he told the young girl. The two stood near the doors awkwardly, waiting in silence for their third partner. After what seemed like an eternity, they saw Gray walk out of Master Makarov's office, a bag on his back. "Sorry I'm late. Just wanted to clear something up with Master. Come on, let's get going." With that, the trio walked out of the guild and to the train station, ready for adventure and danger. They got to the train station, only to be confronted with a problem. "Um, where are we headed? Master just told us to go to this guild, but we don't know where it is." Cana stated, rather bluntly, clearly puzzled. The trio looked at each other before snapping back to reality. "Holy crap! If we don't know where this guild is, how will know where to go?!?" Laxus shouted, startled that his grandfather did not give them the whereabouts. Gray began to snicker, causing Laxus to snap. "This isn't funny kid! We don't know where we should go! Now ain't the time to laugh!" Gray stopped giggling, pulling a paper out of his bag. "That's why I went to visit Master this morning. I knew we might need a map or something, so I went to ask him for information." He showed the two mages a map of Fiore, with a large "X" between Shirotsume and Waas Forest, in the middle of the large mountain range. "Great. We have to go to the mountains." Laxus huffed, believing the guild was located somewhere else. The trio bought their tickets and boarded the train headed for Oshibana, their first stop. "I'm not sitting with you guys, okay? Think you can handle that?" Laxus asked. Cana and Gray decided to sit in the seats behind Laxus, so they would not be next to each other but not far away. Laxus sat in his seat, trying to fall asleep so he would not deal with the moving train. Please don't let those two see me get motion sick. 'I hate having to tell people I get motion sickness on any type of vehicle'. The train lurched forward, causing Laxus to grip the chair tightly. He stayed in that position for a while, until he grew sleepy and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Cana and Gray watched the scenery as the train rushed by. Eventually, they fell asleep, too, leaning against each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last! The trio begins their trek towards the mountain range. With starvation, monsters, and restless nights before them, how will our heroes survive?

When the train stopped in Oshibana, Laxus immediately woke up, having stopped being sick. He grabbed his bag and walked over to the two sleepy heads. Poking Gray in the shoulder, he softly said,"Hey, kid. Wake up. Both of you. We made it to Oshibana, come on let's go." Gray blinked his eyes, and slowly came to his senses. Turning, he began to shake Cana in an attempt to wake her up. "Cana, wake up. The train stopped in Oshibana. Wake up." After a minute or two, Cana opened her eyes to find both boys staring at her in annoyance. "Ah! I'm so sorry! Let's hurry!" Cana rushed to grab her bags, following the boys into the city, continuing the journey. After walking for a mile or two, the group decided to stop for the night in a safe spot, a small grove of trees. They ate a decent meal and got ready to sleep. Laxus slept up against a tree, keeping eye on the children like a watchdog. The two children were huddled together next to the fire, sharing a blanket. When they were fast asleep, Laxus decided to get some sleep, relying on his dragon senses for any danger. When Laxus woke up, the first thing he noticed was that Gray was missing. He saw Cana peacefully sleeping under the blanket, the fire having already gone out. Getting up, Laxus looked around for the young ice mage. Not wanting to awaken Cana, Laxus walked into the grove, calling out for Gray. "Gray!! Where are you? Gray!!" Panicking, Laxus began walking around, believing the ice mage had wandered off on his own. After about five minutes, Laxus hesitantly gave up, walking back to the campsite to make sure Cana was safe. At this point, Cana had waken up, only to find her companions missing. Laxus found her sitting there, staring off like a lost child. "Morning." Startled, Cana turned around, only to find Laxus looking down at her. "Ah! I thought you boys had left me behind or something. I got so scared for a minute there." Cana looked like she was about to cry, shocking Laxus, who did not know what to do. "Hey! Don't cry, don't cry! It'll be alright, Cana!" Laxus rushed over to the young girl, who was already letting the tears fall. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her body, covering her in his body heat. Frozen stiff by the action, Cana stopped her crying and looked up at Laxus in awe. He's actually hugging me? Is this real? Is this hug even real? Noticing the look on Cana's face, Laxus quickly pulled away, a tiny blush on his cheeks. "Don't take this personally, okay? I just did what I thought was right." Giggling, Cana stood up and offered Laxus her hand. "Don't worry. I don't mind at all." At that very moment, Gray decided to return to the campsite, unaware of anything that had happened. "Where the hell where you, kid?!? I spent five minutes calling!" Laxus walked over to the ice mage, glowering in irritation. Gray retorted his own harsh answer. "I was looking for FOOD. Ya know, so we don't starve to death or something." Cana moved herself between the two boys, struggling to break up the fight. "Hey! Stop bickering, both of you! We can all search for food, together! That way, nobody gets lost, okay?" The boys fell quiet, taking the card mage's words into consideration. "Fine. We can all look for food. But then we have to continue traveling, okay?" Laxus said to both mages. Gray nodded in agreement, feeling guilty for leaving without an explanation. Cana nodded, glad that everyone was getting along just fine. The mages cleaned up the fire, grabbed their bags, and walked off into the trees to get some food.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"At least we have SOMETHING that's edible, you know." The trio sat in silence, eating berries and fish, too hungry to speak. Gray had used his magic to catch the fish, Cana collected the berries, and Laxus cooked the fish. Cana finished her food and proceeded to continue the trip. Laxus and Gray hurried to catch up with the girl, already walking through the trees. The gang had traveled pretty far in one day. By the time night had fallen again, they were already near Mt. Hakobe, camping out at the mountain's base. The following day, the trio repeated the process again, this time heading into the mountains were the dark guild was located. For another day they walked, ate, and slept together, even fighting off monsters that happened to cross their path. This would become a daily routine of traveling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now at Hell Hounds, the mages of Fairy Tail await their fate. Will they successful in the infiltration? And why are they forbidden from meeting the Draon Slayer they so desperately need to save?

Four days had passed since Laxus, Gray, and Cana left Fairy Tail on a job given to them by the Master himself. By now, they had reached the guild's location, which was covered in magic. Having sent a Lacrima message to Master Makarov on the fourth day, the group prepares themselves for the next leg of the job. "Now all we have to do is enter the guild. We convince them to let us stay, and then BAM! We take out all the bad guys and save that Dragon Slayer girl. Job well done." Gray explained, confident in himself. Laxus made sure their guild marks were covered as best as possible, so that they might not get caught. They began to approach the guild when they were attacked by a large monster. "Run! I'll hold it off!" Laxus yelled. Cana ran off in search for a hiding spot, with Gray right behind her. Laxus began sending his lightning at the beast, successfully weakening it. After a few minutes, Laxus had defeated the creature, which had run off in fear of the Lightning Dragon Slayer. "Hey! Get back here! It's all safe now, guys!" Cana and Gray emerged from where they were hiding, now wary of their surroundings. They joined Laxus, who was weak but still standing. Assisting the Dragon Slayer, they walked up to the doors of the dark guild Hell Hounds. Laxus knocked on the doors, hoping for an answer. Their answer came in the form a large, muscular man with scars all over his body. "Who're you?" the scarred man demanded from the youngsters. Frightened at his appearance, Cana hid behind Gray and Laxus, who boldly replied back. "We were traveling to Blue Pegasus when some monster chased into these mountains. Now we don't know how to get back. Can we stay here until our friend heals?" Gray bravely said, referring to Laxus, who could barely stand. The man thought about it before giving the, his response: "Get lost, brats!" Determined to gain entry, Gray began to protest against the big man. When the man was about to hit Gray, Cana ran up in total fear. "Don't hurt him! He was just trying to help our friend. Please, let us stay, just for a week or so." The man looked down, finding Cana looking sad and hurt, giving him puppy eyes. Shocked, the man quickly reconsidered the idea, letting the kids inside. Looking around, the Fairies were shocked to see men lounging around, smoking and drinking like crazy. "Stay right here, brats. Move an inch and you'll end up back outside." The three mages huddled together, uncertain about the conditions of the situation. After a few minutes, the bulky man reappeared with someone else. "Here ya go, boss. These here brats want to stay here for a week, so the blonde one can recover from injuries." With that, the Fairies were left with the stranger, who seemed to be the guild master."You want to stay at my guild? For a week? Are you youngsters crazy or something?" The man glared at them, striking fear into Cana and Gray. Laxus began to lose consciousness, causing Gray to hold him up while Cana spoke. "Please mister! We got lost and we just aren't strong enough to survive from monsters. You have to let us stay, just for a week. Please!" Cana began to cry, couldn't anybody see the condition Laxus was in? Seeing the girl cry startled the man. 'Are they that desperate for help? Oh, what the hell am I doing?' "Fine, you can stay. On a few conditions." Overjoyed, the little girl began to smile. "Oh thank you! Thank you so very much! We'll follow any conditions." The man cleared his throat, prepared to dish out a small speech to these little punks. "1: You are to avoid interacting with the members of this guild. 2: Anything you witness is to remain a secret. 3: You are to never interact with the Dragon Slayer. That's all I have to say." The children looked at each other, uncertain of the conditions the guild master had set up. How are we supposed to save the Dragon Slayer girl if we aren't allowed to interact with her? Turning around, the guild master gestured to the two kids and the injured boy. "Follow me. I'll show you where you'll be staying." He walked away, Cana and Gray hurrying to follow him despite Laxus having passed out in Gray's arms. Eventually, they stopped in front of a door at the end of a hallway, the place giving off an eerie feeling. "The three of you will share a room. No buts or ifs, deal with it." With that, the man handed Cana a small key and walked back to the front of the guild. "Hurry! Let's get Laxus on a bed or something! He's heavy!" Cana quickly put in key in the door and opened it. In the room was a large bed, clearly useful for only two people. There was an adjoined bathroom and a window. Gray carefully dumped Laxus on one side of the bed before collapsing on the floor. Cana stood next to the window, asking Gray about the plan. "What now? So we infiltrated the place, okay. Now how do we get this place to go down? How do we find the Dragon Slayer?" Gray lay on the floor, thinking of an answer to the card mage's questions. "Let's worry about that later, first things first. You'll have to sleep next to Laxus for now. Can you handle that?" Cana slightly blushed, sleep next to an older boy?!? Who does that?!? Sighing in defeat, Cana walked over to the bed, climbing in next to Laxus. Gray remained on the floor between the door and the bed, for safety precautions. Laxus slept peacefully, quickly recovering all of his lost magic. Next to him, Cana fell into a fitful sleep, unable to shake off the strange feeling she had.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Standing in front of the master was the female assassin, kneeling down on one knee, head bowed down. "Did you finish the task, little Dragon Slayer?" The girl looked up, icy blue dragon eyes studying the guild master. "Yes, Master. There was a lone survivor, but I finished him off before he could escape." "Very good. You did well, Dragon. Now go to your room; we have three guests, all children. You are to never speak to them. Understand?" The young Dragon Slayer nodded her head, prompting the man to dismiss her. "You can leave now." The Dragon Slayer rose from her position, bowing deeply before walking away. So, three guests. Maybe they are the ones who recieved my job request. With these last thoughts, the Dragon Slayer entered her room and closed the door.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it?? Please comment. This was my first fanfic,so I hope you liked it!!


End file.
